


'I Trusted You' - OQ Angst Fest (Friday - Prompts #2, #8 and #22).

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Angst Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: Robin's made a terrible mistake, and maybe this time his apology has come too late.





	'I Trusted You' - OQ Angst Fest (Friday - Prompts #2, #8 and #22).

**Here is my Friday entry for #OQAngstFest, kicking off with prompts #2, #8 and #22. Lots of pain and a beautiful cliffhanger ending. Enjoy ya'll! xo NB: Unbeta'd and unchecked, I ain't got time for that these days - all mistakes are my own.**

***

The door slams in his face.

“Leave me alone!” Regina cries from the other side, his heart aching as the words fall from her lips. 

This is all his bloody fault if he’d just said no, this wouldn’t have happened. If he’d not let temptation get the better of him, if he’d worked late instead of agreeing to go for drinks with his colleagues. 

None of this would’ve happened if he wasn’t such a fucking idiot.

He presses his palm against the door before speaking, hoping she’s on the other side of the door to receive his words - not that they’ll do any good at this point, but he’s willing to try anything.

“I’m sorry Regina, I got caught up in the moment. I’d had far too much to drink and one thing led to another…” Robin says, fumbling over his words in an attempt to say something that won’t break her heart even more.

He’s a bloody idiot.

“I don’t want to hear it anymore, Robin.” She says, she sounds so defeated and it hurts. It hurts like crazy and it’s his fault. It’s his fault for being tempted by Mal in that stupid red dress and those fishnet tights and; he is such an arsehole.

“Regina I’m sorry, I know it doesn’t change things and I’m a bloody idiot.” Robin says, his forehead pressed against the door now too, praying that she’s still on the other side. “Nothing actually happened babe, I’m sorry I was angry after this morning and I wasn’t thinking at all.”

He’s reaching now, they both know it, but he can’t lose her. Not now. Not after everything they’ve been through this past year. 

“I trusted you.” He hears her whisper before he’s stumbling over his own two feet as she opens the door slowly. “I trusted you and you screwed me over, how could you? How could you do this after all we’ve been through Robin?”

“Babe I’m-”

“Don’t call me that.” She hisses, and in that moment he wishes she wasn’t so sexy when she’s angry cos all he wants to do right now is take her on the dining room table and forget about everything that happened tonight but he can’t. He can’t because Regina is on the verge of kicking him to the kerb for good and the last time she turfed him out he ended up in such a downward spiral that he can’t even begin to think about going back to that place again.

He has to fix it.

“Regina I’m sorry… I’m no good for you, I’m a mess and I’m sorry.” Robin sighs, reaching for her hand which she snatches away as soon as their skin makes contact.

“Save it, I’ve forgiven you too many times Robin.” She says, stepping out of his way and gesturing to the bedroom, “I think it’s best if you get your things together and find somewhere else to stay.” 

He goes to speak but she shakes her head, “For good this time, Locksley.”

“Regina, please.” Robin says, begging now.

She bites her lip, but shakes her head again. “Please Robin, don’t make this any more painful that it already is. You’ve broken my heart too many times.”

He wants to kiss her, he wants to kiss her so bad right now, feel her soft lips against his and her nails scratching at the back of his neck. 

He swallows hard, realising she’s still staring at him blankly with one hand on her hip and the other resting on the door which is still open as they stand there in silence. 

“Regina I…”

“Enough Robin. Mal is my boss how could you?” Regina says, seething again.

“Nothing happened Regina!” Robin sighs, exasperated. 

“No, it didn’t. But I bet you wanted it to, didn’t you? Otherwise you wouldn’t have agreed to go for drinks, and I wouldn’t have found you, in the bar, in a rather compromising position, five seconds away from shoving your tongue down my boss’s throat.” Regina quips as her cheeks burn red with rage. 

He’s speechless, because she’s right. For just a split second he did want something to happen. In that brief moment he had a catastrophic lapse in judgement and he wasn’t thinking with his brain, he was thinking with his dick.

 

When he doesn’t say anything Regina sighs, “See.” she says, looking at him in a way that stabs him right in the centre of his cold heart. She’s angry but suddenly very calm, and that’s what scares him most.

Defeated, he sighs before heading towards their bedroom to collect his things.

 

When he returns, Regina hasn’t moved, although the door is now shut, she remains in exactly the same position he left her in.

He hovers next to her for a moment, wishing he wasn’t such a terrible person, wishing that he’d treated her better, wishing that he didn’t have a bloody engagement ring amongst his belongings that she deserved, but that he didn’t deserve to give to her.

Pulling out the blue velvet box, he hands it to her. “Keep it.” He says, his hand lingering in hers, not wanting to let go, “Maybe one day I’ll be worthy of asking you to be my wife.”

She sighs and takes the box from him, clutching it tightly in her hand as she opens the door for him.

“I love you Regina.” Robin says, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek stands at the threshold of the door, “and I hope today is the last day that I act like I don’t.”

Regina nods in acknowledgement but says nothing, before slowly closing the door leaving Robin standing in the hallway with nothing but a box of his things, and the stab of guilt slicing through his heart.

Taking a deep breath in, he heads down the stairs and out onto the street. He has nowhere to go and nowhere to stay, but tomorrow is a new day, and it’s the day he will become the man that Regina deserves.


End file.
